Biopsy samples have been obtained in a variety of ways in various medical procedures using a variety of devices. One such biopsy device useful in obtaining breast biopsy tissue samples is the MAMMOTOME® brand biopsy device from Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc. of Cincinnati, Ohio. Biopsy devices may be used win connection with or under various imaging systems, such as stereotactic (X-Ray) guidance, ultrasound guidance, and/or MRI guidance. Various biopsy devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822, issued Jun. 18, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,544, issued Jul. 11, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,768, issued Jun. 22, 2004; and “U.S. Non-Provisional patent application Ser. No. 11/942,785, entitled “Revolving Tissue Sample Holder for Biopsy Device,” filed Nov. 21, 2007. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,862 issued Aug. 14, 2001 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,487 issued Aug. 6, 2002 disclose one or more handheld biopsy devices which can be used with various imaging systems, including ultrasound guidance. The entire disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patent documents is incorporated by reference herein.
Ultrasound diagnostic instruments are known for use in diagnostic procedures, including in imaging for obtaining biopsy samples. The following U.S. Patent documents disclose methods and/or devices useful in ultrasound procedures: U.S. D461,895 issued Aug. 20, 2002; US 2007/0049822 published Mar. 1, 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,498 issued Mar. 20, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,839 issued Apr. 2, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,651 issued Oct. 29, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,058 issued May 9, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,530 issued Dec. 4, 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,945 issued May 6, 2008. The entire disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patent documents is incorporated by reference herein.
When taking a biopsy sample using a biopsy device having outer needle with a tissue receiving port and in internal cutter, it can be desirable to image the needle as well as the tissue to be sampled. For instance, when using ultrasound imaging, it can be desirable to insert the needle and view the position of the needle with respect to a lesion under ultrasound guidance.